When Skies Fall, Things Will Never Be The Same
by The Bree Tree 3
Summary: I hate the espheni! They have ruined my life, they killed my family, took me away, and made me a freak! I just wish there was someone who understands me. A girl can dream, cant she?- Introducing new characters, flashbacks from seasons 1, 2, and 3, starts from the end of season 2, one perspective, hope you like it! Go Falling Skies! I only my own characters! Doesn't follow the story
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

I ran as fast as I could "MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!" I had to find my parents. "MOM! DAD!" I ran faster, but they just weren't there. I began to break down and cry, "Mom! Dad! I need you! Come back!" But they weren't coming back. I had to keep going or these monsters would catch me. I got up and started to run, but I tripped over a piece of metal sticking out of the ground. "OWW!" My knee was pretty banged up, but I had to keep going, I had to get to the school, it was where everyone said the survivors were going to, so my family had packed up and left, but then the aliens found us on our way there, and bombed us. "Bree?" It was my mom! "mom! Where are you?! I'm coming to get you!" So I ran to her voice, "Bree your father and I are hurt just keep going on!" she said

"no, I'm coming to find you!" I stepped into open view and I saw them, lying on the ground, a metal pipe going through both of them, my dad appearing to be dead. "NOOO!" Iscreamed as I ran over to them.

"He's gone Bree, now listen to me, go to the school, and stay safe, I love you Bree."

"I love you too mom!" Tears were running down both of our cheeks, I kissed her on the cheek and said, "You can't leave me mom..." But there was no reply, and there was no pulse on my mom. "NOOO! I screamed and cried and just wanted her back. I quietly slipped my parents wedding rings off, along with my moms necklace, and a few other keepsakes, and the rest of the food. And I ran, I ran and didn't look bac, didn't stop, I just ran all the way to school, tears streaming down my face.

As soon as I got to the school, I could see there was not many survivors. A hand ful of kids, parents, some elderly people. No one I knew. Someone stepped forward, probably the leader.

"Alright everyone! Calm down! We have a plan!" the room went quiet as he cleared his throaght "You see, we have a pilot among us, and we have word that in Massachusetts, there is a group of other survivors, we will go to the closest airport, and take off in the morning."

I decided to get some sleep so I slid off my bags and the instant my head hit the floor, I was asleep.

_**-BOOM-** I could hear the bombs in the distance"Mom should we move faster?"_

_"No sweetheart wer'e fine." **-BOOM-** "MOM! They're getting closer!"_

_"It's okay sweetheart, don't be scared" But I'm only nine, how can I not be scared?** -BOOM-** I could fell the ground shake beneath me_

_"MOM!"_

_"It's okay Bree." **-BOOM- **and it hit, we went flying, I screamed,"MOM! DAD!"_

"MOM! DAD!" I woke up panting, knowing I had just had ymy first nightmare in years. I guess I hadn't woken anyone up, with my screams and such. I decided to take a walk around the place, even though I had gone to school here as a little kid. We were at Whikk elementary school, in Sachse, Texas. I remembered all the pople that were probably dead. I just sat there for a while, I didn't even notice it was morning until I heard the ring of the leader dude through the halls

"15 minutes until we leave! Get packed up and ready, and go to the cafeteria!"

I sighed and got up, I silently walked to the makeshift bed I had crafted out of a desk and my sleeping bag. I slipped my bags on and headed for the cafeteria, where we headed into the cars to get to the airport. This was going to be a very, long, day.

**I hope you like it, I worked really hard on it, I welcome comments, queistions, reviews, and feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: A new home

We were finally in Massachusetts, and I was exhausted! We have word from our radio that the closest resistance group is in a highschool, not far from here, so we'll leave in a couple hours. I figured out that there are 32 of us in our little Texas group, but around 300 in the resistance group. They call themselves the 2nd Mass. I went exploring in a house down the road, and I found Some sturdy boots that might help me in case we have to make a break for it, and a sniper rifle, with tons of extra ammo and a few hand guns. And just to think that 1 week ago I was a girly-girl!

"Hey, we're gonna leave in sec, so you otta come back to base." said a gruff voice behind me. It was the leader.

"And by the way my name is James."

"I'm Bree. I'll be there in a sec. Oh and you might want this." I said , tossing him a hand gun.

"Thanks." He left and I followed shortly, jumping into the trunk of a truck. The ride was slow... and peaceful. Almost boring, it had been a while since I've been bored. It took us about 3 hours to get to the school, and when we finally pulled up, we were all giddy with exitement. The first man to greet us was Captain Weaver.

"So I hear that you all have come from Texas, welcome to the second mass!" A murmer of thank you's started and the captain let out a small smile. Next was Tom Mason, who seemed like a relly great guy. He had two of his sons, Hal and Ben, show us around the place. My half of the group got Ben. I drifted towards the front of the group, where Ben was leading everyone around, and he seemed to notice the sniper rifle I had strapped to my back.

"Where did you get that?" He said in a friendly tone.

"Back where we landed." I mumbled, in a shy manor.

"Do you know how to shoot it?" He asked. I think he was trying to suggest he teach me how.

"I was planning on figuring it out once we got settled in."

"I could teach you if you want."

''Thanks."

''I see your not very talkative, are you?"

"I used to be. Before all this." He nodded as if he was saying I understand.

"Whats your name? I'm Ben."

"My names Bree.''

''Well here's where you'll be staying, see ya round?'' I just nodded.

I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

_I sat there watching a re-run of my favorite TV show, snacking on cookies in a pink plastic bowl.**-BOOM-**_

_''Mom what was that?''**-BOOM-** The ground shook, I started panicking,_

_"Mom?''**-BOOM-**_

_''Bree, go pack up, we're leaving, get as much stuff as you possibly can!''**-BOOM-**_

''Why do we have to leave!" I had woken up from yet another nightmare, I glanced at the clock, it was only 2:00 in the morning. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: So long

I got out of bed and took a walk, I saw patrol, but they didn't really care about a little nine year old. I saw one that looked to be about 13 glance at me. I faked a small smile, and he grinned back.

"Hi my names Jimmy, what's yours?''

''I'm Bree." I think he saw my gun, because the next thing he said was,

"Do you want me to show you how to use that?'' I just nodded, he took me out back to a shooting range, and explained how to to load it and shoot it and other stuff I didnt quite pick up on. " So then you just pull the trigger." I looked the glass part that helped you to aim, and took my first shot. I guess you could call it decent. We stayed there for a couple hours just shooting and talking, mostly talking. I really liked Jimmy, he was a good friend.

''Ya know my birthday's in a couple weeks. I'll be ten.''

''Well the happy early eary birthday,'' He tossed me a belt with a hand gun and a knife, some ammo, and helped me put a strap on the sniper to sling around my back.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you. I should be getting back to my room, see you round?''

''Yeah see ya later Bree.'' As I walked back to my room in silence, I over heard some guys saying they were gonna go to a gun store down the street later. I decided I could go now. I walked out the side entrance where I was meeted by a gaurd.

'' And just where do you think your going? Little girl?"

''I'm not a little girl and I'm going to the gun store''

"Oh, well thats not a place for kids, so you oughta go back in little girl," He grabbed me and I screamed,

"Aaah! HELP ME! AAAH! HE"S GOT ME! PUT ME DOWN! AAAH! HELP!" Ben came running down the corner.

"Pope put her down. Now''

"Or what, _razerbacks _gonna get me? Yeah right."

"Put me down!" And with that I had had enough, I elbowed him is gut, and as soon as he let me go, I socked him in the head and ran over to Ben,

"Hey it's okay, Pope's like that sometimes."

"Why did he call you razorback?''

"The aliens got me once and they put a harness on my back, but it was taken off, and I'm fine now, I just have spikes on my back.''

"Oh''

"Yeah thats what most people say. Or they call me a freak. Or Skitterbrains.''

"Well those people are rude and mean. Because your too nice to be a skitterbrain. It makes you unique, you should be proud." Tom walked up just after I had made my mini speech.

"Is everything ok overhere? Bree?"

"Yeah everything's fine dad, Pope was just giving Bree an unweloming surprise." Tom looked at me with a quiestioning look.

"Yeah I'm fine, Pope, was just being mean, I'll get over it, but thank you Mr. Mason.''

"Please, call me Tom. You know Jimmy was telling me that you have a great shot, how about you and Ben take patrol tonight, if your up for it." He must have seen me smile, because he nodded and walked off.

"So why were you over here in the first place?''

"I was going to run down to the gun store to grab some ammo, and stuff.''

"Well how about I personally escort you there?''

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled, knowing I hadn't even been here for a week, and I already had people looking out for me. Maybe all this wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Complete and utter silence

It had been a couple of weeks since my birthday, and Ben and I have taken up guard duty more often. I've really gotten to know him since we first met. I found out he's a book worm, really liked Harry potter, and he 's really into science. He says he was always the nerdy kid, but I don't believe him, I could never imagine _this_ Ben to be a nerd, too much of a fighter, I saw more as a jock, but I never told him that. We were out on watch duty when we heard the soft moan of a mech in the distance.

"Ben? You should go warn your dad."

"Yeah be right back. If you see it run, you can't take it on yourself, not even with one of he best shots out of the whole Second Mass."

"Kk, see you in a minute." He ran off, but I could hear the mech getting closer. God, that boy better hurry, I think its speeding up. Wait is that two mecks? And a _skitter?_ And they're close, here they come! I duck but it's too late, they've seen me.

''AAAAH! HELP! AAAAH!" As they pull me away, I can see Ben and Tom come running onto the rooftop,

"Ben!"

''Bree!'' I let a single tear run down my cheek as I was stunned, the last thing I see is Tom keeping Ben from running after me and getting both of us killed.

"Ben..."

I dreamed of how things would be right now if it wasn't for the invasion. I would be snuggled up against the couch with my favorite blanket, my dad sitting in the rocking chair next to me, and my mom reading in the chair across the living room. But my sweet dream was too soon interrupted by skitters, turning the dream into a nightmare, and I woke up. There was a girl sitting next to me, she had blonde hair and was quite pretty, even though she had a glowing harness strapped to her back.

"Hello Bree, my name is Karen. I just came to see if you were awake, you were out for quite a while."

"How long?''

''You were taken in september, it's December. But don't worry, you were supposed to be out that long, we got information from you while you were out, and you have been successfully harnessed.

''I was harnessed?" And just like that it was like a switch had gone off in my mind, because I was sent to the back of it, with the harness taking rein. The next few months were terrible, I even had to watch Tom being tortured, screaming out my name, trying to scream back from the inside. I can't believe Ben had to go through this. Ben. God I miss him. My new mind had finally decided to go to bed, but as it slipped away, I could feel the ship crashing, but I could'nt do anything. I surrendered to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: After Loneliness

When I woke up, I wasn't on the "Espheni" ship anymore. I seemed to be at some kind of camp, but all I could hear were skitter noises and kids. As the previous nights events come back to me, I realized the Espheni must have set up camp here with the survivors. I waited for my body to get up but it couldn't, and how did I open my eyes, all I could do before was listen until my body got up. I sat up and I could move my hands, I felt behind my back and all I felt were spikes! My harness was gone! I think it was september, which meant I was 11 now. I slowly got out of the makeshift bed, and walked to the front of my tent where I opened the flap just enough to see outside. What I saw might just have been the best sight in the world, a bunch of unharnessed kids working with skitters, but it was good work like making plans to take out Espheni ships and bases, and new weapons, with tactics drawn on whiteboards with green expo marker. Holy crap, how could I see all of this? I was at least 50 feet away! And I can hear them too! They're talking about plans to go to Charleston, South Carolina. I slowly walked out of the tent where I was greeted by an older boy, maybe Hal's age?

"Hi, I'm Isaac, welcome to the skitter resistance! What's your name?"

"I'm Bree, from the second Mass."

"Your ship was taken down by our forces, and we got you, you were the only survivor that wasn't completely attached to the overlords. And you say your from the Second Mass? We have information that they're in Charleston, we're going there in a couple Months, would you like to come with us?''

I took a second to take in what I was hearing before answering, "Heck yes!" We spent the next month training, where I showed them what I had learned from the Espheni and the Second Mass. They also showed me how things worked with the resistance. I was also told what I could do with the spikes, and why I was taken to the Espheni. They gave me some facts I didn't know about the Espheni, and how to fight them, plus how to use some of the weapons they had created. Before I knew it, the sun had set, and everyone was retreating to their tents, but there was a sudden rustle of leaves, and we all put our guns up.

"Show your self!'' Somebody yelled. We waited in silence for a moment before a figure, a human figure stepped out of the dark, shadowy trees. Ben, it was Ben

''Ben!" I started running towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"God Ben Mason, If you would've taken any longer, I think I might have strangled myself!"

"B-Bree?' I answered his question by nodding and hugging him tighter. I could feel him relax, until he touched one of my spikes.

"No Bree, not you..."I was already crying and this made me cry even more.

"Yeah, me too..."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, it only matters that your here now, and your fine.'' We suddenly realized that all eyes were on us, and I was the only one to have put my gun down.

"Put your guns down guys, it's Ben Mason, he's with us!'' And with that there was a little mumble before everyone else went o bed and we were left sitting on the ground.

"We should probably go to bed.'' I whispered. He nodded in agreement and we walked to my tent, good thing there was an extra cot in there. He started asking all these questions, but i shushed him, and told him I would answer them in the morning. I could tell he was tired, he had dark circles around is eyes, and it was late. I smiled and layed down to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A new world

In the morning Ben asked the majority of his questions.

"So how did you find this place?

"My ship crashed, they had hit it, I was the only survivor they could take.''

''How long have you been here?"

''A month.''

''Do you like it?''

''I love it, I've learned so much.''

''How did you get harnessed?''

''I don't know, I was out for l;ike two months, they put it on then.''

''So why aren't you a skitter right now?

''Some 'superbreed' nonsense, they wanted me to be like Karen.''

''What do you do around here?''

"I teach, cook, do laundry, clean, chores like that. Or I help out with plans, or go on mission.'' And that's how our morning went. Ben asked questions, I gave answers. Until I had my own question.

"So how did _you_ find this place?''

"Red Eye found me, and he explained everything to me. On our way to Charleston, II decided it was just safer to come here, and I followed where the most positive buzzing was coming from, and I found here." So _that's _how he found us.

''How's Jimmy?'' He took a moment to respond. I beat him to it.

"No, he can't be... He's not... I-I... I don't know''

''Bree-''

''No, it's fine,'' a tear rolled down my cheek, ''He was just one of my best friends after all this alien crap.''

''No, you should know, Jimmy and I were on patrol, we were... we were... we were hunting... skitters, and Red Eye, he was there, he got away, but he threw Jimmy up against a tree, and a branch went straight though him.'' There were tears running down his cheek too.

"Hey, it's ok Ben, Jimmy wouldn't want this, he would want you to be happy,'' But before he could respond, Isaac ran up,

"Guys, change of plans, we leave for Charleston in an hour, go pack up!'' Me and Ben ran to our tent and I stuffed everything I still had into a knapsack, slipped on my hoodie, geared up, and slipped on my shoes. I grabbed my dad's old Army Dog tags, I had found them in my pocket a few days earlier, and my moms necklace, and I slipped those both on, I also slipped their wedding rings into the small zipper pocket of the knapsack. I was all ready, so I helped ben pack up the rest of his stuff, and we headed out, where we got a few more weapons, toiletries, and meck bullets, then we headed out for Charleston. I introduced Ben and Isaac formally, since they hadn't really gotten to _meet_ each other last night. We said bye, and I started asking Ben about everyone.

''So hows Tom, did he ever make it back?''

"Yeah, he didn't say anything about you, at least not to me, but he never really got over the fact that we were too late. It took me a while to forgive him after he didn't let me go after you, but he was just trying to keep me safe.''

"And your brothers?"

"Matt was devastated, he really liked you, you know he'll be ecstatic when we get back. And well Hal, it didn't really effect him, he never really got to know you,'' I nodded my head in agreement,''But it killed him to see Matt and I so down.''

''What about Captain Weaver? Is he still good?''

"Yeah, He still thinks of you as one of the best, and most brave fighters we ever had.'' He said it in a proud tone, it made me think how lucky I really am.


	7. Chapter 7: Time to rebuild

I was jittery with the feeling that I was going to see people who I had come to think of as family again, after being gone for a year. I had changed so much, would they even recognize me? My hair was long and flowy now, not awkward and short as it used to be, I had matured, well, everywhere, I had spikes, and now my face was plastered with a mix of 25% makeup, 50% sweat, and 25% dirt.

"Turn here, and we'll be there in a few minutes" Isaac said. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, what would I say to them? How would explain everything to Tom? He must hate me.

''Hey,'' Ben said,''Theres nothing to worry about, Your still the same Bree, just... new and improved!''

"Thanks Ben, I really don't know what I would do without you. Probably something stupid.''

"Hey, we're almost here, smile!''

''Oh, if I must!'' I said sarcastically, before we both started to crack up.

''There it is!'' I yelled. Ben and I jogged up with some of the skitters, and the rest stayed behind.

"This is it Ben, this is what I've waited a year for,'' As we were briefed for what to say, we started to walk into the tunnels when red alarms started going off,

''Run!''' We ran into plain sight, in what looked like a cafeteria, people went screaming, while Ben tried to calm everyone down, my eyes searched the crowd for anyone I knew, then they brought everyone in from the second mass, and soldiers took their positions.

"Stop!" Ben yelled.

"Ben?'' I could see the smiles on their faces. Matt ran up to me, and gave me just about the biggest hug I had, had in a long time.

"Bree, your back! I missed you..."

"I missed you too Matt." I looked up in time to see all the soldiers having a confused look on their faces, but not lowering their guns. Tom instructed them to put them down, and when they wouldn't, people from the second mass started coming forward making a human shield. When thier weapons had been lowered and the craziness had dispersed, Tom updated me on some info I might need, like the mission for tomorrow night.

"Hey, I'm really glad your back Bree.''

"Thanks, but I need to talk to you about when you were on the ship,'' I could feel the tears coming,''I tried to tell you that I was trying, I really was, but I couldn't, and I'm so sorry. If you could ever forgive-''

''Hey, it's okay, I know you were trying. Don't worry about it.''

''Thanks Tom. Where's Captain Weaver?''

''It's _Colonel W_eaver now, and he's in his office.''

''Where? I've been gone for a year, and they still expect me to know everything,'' I said with a smile on my face and then chuckled.

"Down that hallway, the doors probably open, can't miss it.'' So I started the slight trek down the hallway and sure enough, there he was, in his office, door open.

"Bree! I see our best soldier is finally back, what the heck happened!"

"They took me out, harnessed me and tried to make me a superbreed, but the resistance found me, and sure enough, here I am.''

"I'm really glad your back Bree, and hey, if you're not doing anything, there's a group of people coming in from Texas, thought you might be able to welcome them to Charleston.''

''Yeah, I'd love to, see you later Colonel.''

''See you later Bree.''

**So this was basically the last chapter that sorta goes along with the storyline, it's the season finale of season 2, so I'll post later!**


	8. Chapter 8: Some peace and quiet

I welcomed everyone, but I didn't see anyone I knew. I showed them where they would sleep, and the general area of Charleston and we parted our ways. I ran into Anne, the doctor from the Second Mass.

''Anne!''

''Bree? Your back!'' She enclosed me into a tight hug

''I missed you Anne.''

"I missed you too Bree. Hey, I'll see you later, I have to get to the clinic.''

''kk, see you later.'' As I walked down the corridor, I ran into a man who looked like he was important, so I thought I would say hello,

"Hi, my name's Bree-'' But before I could finish he scoffed and walked off muttering something like 'Who gave a razerback a gun...' Some people are just crappy jerks like that. I went to the ground level of the city where people were getting buses and RV's and things like that, and setting up so they could live there, and since I knew they wouldn't let us deharnessed kids live underground before _regular _citizens, I thought I would too. I know I had seen an RV shop not far from here, so I decided to head in that direction.

After I left I felt the peace and quiet of the un-alien inhabited woods was almost eerie. Wow, I have been living cramped with other people for way too long. Deep in thought, I almost passed the shop. Almost. I turned the corner and started my search. finally I cam upon a new RV, with a luxury kitchen, bathroom, lounge, and well, luxury _everything. _What? I deserve a little luxury. It even had a space for my weapons and such. I got in the driver's seat and started to slowly drive it back to Charleston. But before I could even get out of the parking lot I saw Pope and his gang of Berserkers.

''Hey Bree, wanna give that piece of luxury crap to us?'' He gave me his sarcastic puppy dog face.

''When the aliens leave Pope! Finders keepers!'' And with that I sped off back to camp, where I found a spot just big enough for my RV. I set up with what I had, and I raided a dollar store with a mall right _next_ to it. After some snacks and junk from the dollar store, I decided I could use some more clothes and such. Heck, I could never have too many clothes! At least that never changed. I was in the middle of a Claire's when I heard a light rustling, probably from the other end of the mall. Thank God for my supersonic hearing. I finished up just to turn around to a smiling Ben.

''Aaaah! What the _heck_ Ben! You scared the crap out of me!'' I had almost shot him, and I still hadn't lowered my gun.

"Woah! I just came to find you, figured you'd be here, I found your RV.'' Of course he did, I'll have to kill him for that later.

''I also got you these, noticed you never had a pair in your wardrobe. They're a Mason family trademark.'' He smirked and held up a pair of fingerless gloves, God, he doesn't know how awesome this is, to be recognized as a family member again.

''Oh my God Ben! They're perfect, thank you!'' I ran up and gave him a much needed bear hug.

"You don't know how much this means to me Ben.''

''Hey, us 'coathangers' gotta stay together, and besides, your like the sister neither me or y brothers have ever had.''

''Thanks Ben, now come on, we should get back.'' As we started the short walk back, I slipped on my new gloves, and stared, admiring them.

"They really do look good on you , you know. What else did you get?''

''Eh, some jewelry, a few tank tops and lace blouses, a couple pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of shoes, and some makeup and hair glop, plus a bunch of stuff for the RV.''

''Wow, you definitely took a chunk out of that mall.'' I just nodded, lost in space. I almost didn't realize when we got to Charleston. We walked back to my new RV, but we ran into Tom on the way there,

"Hey Dad.''

''Hey Ben, Bree, like the new gloves.'' All three of us just chuckled, and Ben and I kept walking. When we came upon my RV, Ben helped me set up my new stuff, and got a generator and Human waste container hooked up to the RV. That's the kid of income fighters get, electricity from generators. We also decorated, making the RV seem more like a home than an RV in a post-apocalyptic Earth. When we were finished I remembered something important. I got my family photo from the beach out of my pocket, and put it in the last frame on the kitchen table. I thought about my family, I bet Ben was too. Maybe my Dad and my grandparent were still out there. They were either dead or nowhere to be found. I really hoped that they were alive, and nowhere to be found. Ben came and hugged me again, but this time it was more gentle, more understanding. Hope. That's what I needed. Hope.


	9. Chapter 9: New city, new jobs

After getting everything settled in and doing a little cleaning, trust me, 2 years of sitting there makes some dust, I went to find Weaver, to see if there was anything I could do before the mission tonight.

"Hey Weaver, do you need anything done before the mission tonight? You know, weapons, supplies, water?''

''Actually Bree, I don't want you going on this mission, it's far too dangerous, I want you to stay on patrol tonight, take 11 to 2, and bring Matt along, show him what to do. Keep him busy, he won't be able to sit still while we're gone.''

''Ok... I'll tell Matt...'' I can't believe this! Too dangerous my butt! He's talking to me like I'm still 9! God... I saw Hal, and I'm sure he can see my rueful expression because he walks over with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, you ok Bree? You look mad.'' I sighed, here goes nothing.

''Weaver doesn't want me going on the mission tonight, he says it's too dangerous.''

''Hey, your still only 11, and it would be your first suicide mission, stick with smaller for now, k?

''K,'' I walked to the cafeteria to get some lunch, and I saw some people from the Second Mass had saved a seat for me. When I was in the line, I saw a girl who looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hi, I'm Bree.''

''I'm Jeanne.'' Wasn't that Colonel Weaver's daughter? I just smiled and kept walking. I went and sat down next to Ben. You know who would like this place? Jimmy.

"What are you thinking about?''

''Jimmy, he would've liked this place a lot, you know.''

''Yeah, he would. But something else is on your mind, what's up?''

''Colonel Weaver doesn't want me going on tonight's mission, said it was too dangerous for an 11 year old.''

"Maybe you can sneak out with the rebels, they won't reject another fighter, I'm sure you'll find a way to get into it, I mean your you, Bree.''

''Yeah, I guess I'll go talk to Red Eye. See you later.'' I got up to go find Red Eye, but he wasn't in the resistance's section of under or above ground Charleston. It was like nine, and the rebels would be leaving soon. He was probably in a meeting. I was walking down the fighter/government only corridor, when a guard saw me.

"Hey little girl! What are you doing down here? Fighters only, no razorback civilian kids.''

''I am a fighter, I'm looking for-''

''I don't care who you're looking for!''

"Just let me by,'' I started to run towards the meeting space but the guard grabbed me and started to pull me away to the lockup section.

"LET ME GO! I'M A FREAKING FIGHTER!" He just moved faster, when we got to lockup, he told me I would be here for a few days because I went into restricted area, and I didn't 'obey' the guard/ law enforcer there.

''Uhhh! Now I'm never gonna get to that mission. Where's Red Eye, I need to talk to him, its important for the mission!''

"That's classified info, how do you know about that?'' Well duh huh!

''Because I'm supposed to be with the Rebels right now _for _that mission!'' Just then Ben and Red Eye busted through the door, and Ben starts yelling,

''Why did you lock her up, she didn't do anything wrong! Let her out now so we can go on our mission!'' The guard looked king of stunned for a moment before coming to unlock me. I gave him an I-told-you-so look. When I was out, Ben, Red Eye and I ran out into the night, where the other rebel skitters were grouped.

"Let's hit the road!''

**Ok, before you read the next chapter, you should probably reread the first chapter, I made a few changes to it.**


	10. Chapter 10: A night like no others

As we approached the not-so-massive Espheni base, it seemed almost...too quiet, you would think there would be patrols outside. We walked in through the massive limestone tunnels, and when the wall blew, we walked into the place, it was really dark, and just didn't feel right, but what alien inhabited place does? All of the sudden, skitters, maybe 60 of them! They came out of nowhere and attacked, Dai was thrown up against the wall, and then everything went black, like we had fallen asleep, and when the lights came on again we were all tied up with black vines. Karen walked up with the electric stick, and Tom, Ben and I all tensed up, as she walked towards Tom, and Ben started yelling,

''Dad! Don't listen-'' But he couldn't finish because the vines bound themselves around his mouth. Karen electrocuted Tom for several long seconds,

"Karen stop! You won't get anything out of Tom, out of any of us, it's no use.'' She turned to look at me, and I mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' to Ben, as she Stuck the stick straight into my stomach.

''Aaaah!'' She paused for a moment, ''Do it all you want No one here would give Charleston up! Aaaah!'' She just kept poking and prodding me with stick, but the rebels came in, and we were all dropped. Ben tried to run over to me, but a skitter grabbed him, and took him away,

''Ben! Ben...No! Ben, no! No... No...'' Someone picked me up and dragged me away, an I saw Red Eye, Dai and a ton of skitters dead on the floor. I blacked out as soon as soon as we got out. I woke up in a hospital bed, probably because I was back in Charleston. As the previous night's events flowed back into my head, I started to hate myself more and more. Why couldn't I have just stayed back like Weaver had originally wanted to? Weaver, Tom, oh they must hate me! I started to cry, unwillingly, but I just couldn't stop. Anne walked in with a sympathetic look on her face,

''Bree-''

''It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, everyone probably hates me, I know I do! I guess I really am just some deharnessed civilian kid.''

''Hey don't think like that, Ben's gonna be fine, Charleston's already got patrols sent ou looking for him,'' I think she sensed the 11-year-old in me needed a hug, and God, she gives one heck of a mother hug!

''Thanks Anne.''

''Anytime Bree, and you can go now, your injuries were only enough to knock you out, nothing more, nothing less.'' I nodded and walked off. I really hoped I I didn't run into anyone important on the way to my RV, not just because I could feel the tears coming again.

''Bree.'' Oh no! It was Tom, I just stood there like an idiot with tears flowing down my cheeks.

''Bree.'' I slowly turned around, almost crying. I couldn't even bring myself to look at his face.

''Bree, it's ok, I heard you and Anne-'' I didn't care what he heard, I ran up to him and hugged him, really crying now.

''I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry!'' He looked me straight in the eye,

''Bree, I do not hate you, don't feel guilty about this. And I wanted to give you this, I think he was gonna give it to you for your birthday in a couple months, but you should have it now.'' He handed me a picture of Ben and I smiling, put in a pink picture frame with butterflies all over it.

''Thank you. This means a lot to me.'' I let one last tear exit my eye, and slowly walked away. As soon as I was out of his sights, I ran to my RV and put the picture on my bedside table. I knew what I had to do to keep the people I loved safe. I had to leave. Again. But I wouldn't leave now, I would wait 1 month, stocking up on things I need, taking less missions, more patrols and chores. 1 month, then I would leave. I was going to my bedroom when I heard a knock on my door.

''Hey Bree, I heard you got the middle Mason taken by the fish Heads!'' God I was gonna kill Pope!

''Go away Pope! I don't need you to make me feel worse about it!''

''Bree, open your door!'' I took out my handgun and pointed it at the door as I ripped it open,

''Go. Away. Pope.''

"Woah, put the gun down sweetheart, I just wanna talk, is it really true that you, I mean precious little Bree who can't do anything wrong, _you, _got Ben Mason kidnapped by skitters?'' He just chuckled away. I shot once at the ground and slammed my door shut, making sure to lock it. I ran into my room and cried, I let it all out, I think I may have even tore my sheets in the process. I hate myself so much, why couldn't I have just listened to Colonel Weaver?

"Hey Bree, it's Anne, can I come in?''

''Yeah, one sec!'' I cleaned up really fast and ran to the door. I'm so glad Anne came, I really need to talk to someone who will listen to me and let me vent. I opened the door and smiled, but I think she could tell it was fake.

''Bree-'' She didn't have to time to finish as I ran up to her and gave her a monster hug.

''Hey it's ok Bree, They just found where he's being kept, he's unharnessed.''

''Really? No..they must be torturing him! I-I-I... I don't know. When are they gonna go get him? I have to go with them, I...''

''Hey it's ok Bree. They haven't said when they're gonna go get him, he's under a lot of protection right now. Hey, he's coming back Bree, don't worry. What do you say we go out on a girls night out tonight? There's an old mall not far from here, we can get a theatre set up, and do some shopping. Get your mind off things.'' Could Anne get any better? Probably.

''Yeah,'' I said with a slightly forced smile.

''Yeah that would be nice, I'd really like that, thanks Anne. I really don't know what I would do without you.'' The rest of the day passed quickly, with me watching old alien movies. God I wish life was like the movies. I polished off the picture of Ben and I, and put one of the entire 2nd Mass up next to it. I saw Jimmy. And Dai. And Mike with Rick. They all looked so happy, you could barely tell that there was an alien apocalypse going on. Before I knew it, Anne was knocking on my door, I slicked on some lip gloss and stepped out the front door. I was so exited for tonight, it was just what I needed to get my mind off things.

**Look at my poll, please leave comments! Love Yal!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'll see you again

Girls night out was fun, I got some shoes, jeans, blouses, a leather jacket, my first, some makeup, a few bracelets, new bags, picture frames, a new camera, and a bunch of organization stuff for the RV. When Anne left to go back to Charleston, I got some more food from the dollar store. I had patrol with Matt tonight, I hope he doesn't hate me, his brother is gone because of me. I decided to look at my moms wedding ring, it had been a while since I last caught a glimpse of the beautiful creation. I went to get my bag of keepsakes, it had pictures, jewelry, that kind of stuff. I went looking and found a picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day. They both looked so happy. Those were the people I wanted to remember, happy, smiling people, who had no idea there future would be savaged by aliens. I put it in a black and white frame, and set it next to the two pictures already on my nightstand. As I set it down, Matt walked in to my RV.

"Ready Bree? I think we have the rooftop tonight.''

''Yeah, I'm ready Matt, lets go.'' I picked up my gun and we walked to the rooftop together.

''Can I ask you something Bree?''

''Yeah, anything Matt.''

''Do you know what happened to Ben? Dad only told me he was kidnapped. Do you know if he's ok?''

''He was on the mission... and they... they got... they got ahold of me, and your brother,'' I could feel the tears coming.''And he... he ran forward to get me, and... and... they got him... they have him under top-security right now, but he's unharnessed... they might... might be... might be torturing... him. We don't know when we're gonna go get him.'' I could see the tears silently flowing from his eyes, and mine too.

''I'm so sorry Matt.''

''It's ok Bree, it wasn't your fault. I... I..'' He sighed. He must really hate me now.

''Come here,'' I opened my arms, and he hugged me. We sat down, and he fell asleep like that. I stayed awake for the rest of the patrol, but when my watch beeped, I was out like a light. I woke up a few hours later, still there, but this time, I heard a mech, not that far from here.

''Matt. Matt, wake up,'' I whispered

''What Bree? Is something... wrong... mech!"

''Matt, go tell your dad, I'll hold it off so you can get away run!" We ran down the stairs, and I took the position to shoot as about 3 mechs walked up.

''Matt , run that way, I'll shoot to give them a target!'' As he slipped away, I shot at one of them, taking it down.

''Come and get me!'' I ran towards another building for cover, as the other building crumbled from all the shots it took. I shot at another mech, and took it down too, but the las on shot me before I could get away.

''OOOW! God that hurt!'' Just then Tom and Colonel Weaver stepped out and blew the darn thing to pieces.

''Bree are you ok?''

''If yu count having some mech bullets in your leg fine then yeah, I'm just great!''

''Bree I'm gonna go get !'' Called out Colonel Weaver. As he stepped away, Tom ran over to help mr up. When I was on my feet, I hopped over to a car, ripped open the door, and sat down so I could examine my wounds. I had 4 or 5 bullet entry points, 1 exit point, and it was a bloody mess. I saw Matt, Weaver, and Anne running towards me with a bunch of medical supplies.. Anne took a look at my leg but I think she knew it was hopeless.

''Ok, Bree, you've lost a lot of blood. And it looks like you got shot about 5 times. Can you walk back to camp?''

''I don't know, I'll try.'' As I go slowly started to put pressure on my leg.

"Crap...'' I couldn't walk back if i couldn't even stand up.

''Ok, Matt, go grab a stretcher for me ok?'' Matt nodded and left with a horrified look on his face, like he thought it was his fault. I realized that I was really tired, I had probably lost too much blood. I started to slip out od consciousness. I heard Tom's voice in the background,

''Bree, you ok? Bree? Bree! Stay awake Bree!'' His pleas were unheard in my mind, and the next thing I knew, everything went black. I awoke to the same hospital bed I had been in just 1 day ago. At least I think it was one day ago. I rubbed my eyes, nad made a move to get up, but my leg hit the floor, and UI winced at the pain spreading up my leg

''Ow, God...''

''Bree, are you awake?''

''Yeah Lourdes!'' As she stepped in, probably to check my leg, I slipped back into bed so she wouldn't suspect anything. She gently took my leg and unwrapped the bandages.

''How long was I out?''

''4 days, this might hurt,'' She sprayed something on my leg, and God it hurt!

''Ow!"

''Sorry, Anne's gonna come in, she wants to make sure there's no infection. See you later.'' I waited in silence for a few moments before Anne stepped in.

''Hey Bree, how are you feeling?''

''Decent, I guess. Hey do you know anything about Ben? If they're gonna send out a mission?''

''I think they might be going in a few weeks, but you _**can not** _go on that mission with your leg like that. Doctors orders. Now I'm afraid you might have an infection, so take theses antibiotics. I'm gonna let you go, but you can't put **_any_ **pressure on that leg, use these.'' She handed me a set of plain sliver crutches, bandaged me up, and said I was free to leave. I half hopped back to my RV. I went and found a wrap for my foot, and put it on. I decided to play a movie, and I popped in Jurassic Park. You know, I think I prefer dinosaurs over aliens. dinosaurs don't have guns and bombs, or crazy structures, or monsters to put on kids backs. I played with my moms wedding ring for a minute before I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark, a perfect time to sneak out and get food, I grabbed a few bags, and my crutches, and got out the door as fast as possible, when I saw Hal. God this was gonna be tough, I finally found a way to slip out, I found a grocery store, where I filled my bags with supplies. I heard a little rustle behind me, but it didn't sound alien, it sounded... human.

''Bree,'' Came the voice of the one and only, Hal Mason.


	12. Chapter 12: Can't hold on

"Bree, what are you doing here?'' came Hal's voice again.

''I was just getting some stuff for my RV, I needed something to do, since I can't go on patrol or anything. But... I should be getting back anyways, you know, before skitter patrol comes. See ya!'' I tried to brush past him, but he blocked me.

''Hal, I need to get by.''

''Bree, what's really going on? Why are you _really _here? I know you well enough to know that it's not just because your bored.''

''Then I guess you don't really know me at all, because that's really why I'm here.'' I brushed past him and went back to camp.

"Bree, you know you can talk to me if you need it!'' I just kept walking.

"Bree, please, Iknow what your going through, I'm only trying to help!''

''If you want to _help _Hal, then just stay out of my business! I'm sorry...'' I turned around and got back to my RV as fast as I could with these stupid crutches. I was so mad at myself for blowing Hal off like that, he was one of the closest things to family I have right now. I wish Ben or Jimmy were here. They would find a way to make me feel better, or laugh. I had three weeks left before I'm leaving, maybe they would get Ben back before then. I decided to go find the rebels, maybe they would have something for me to do. You know it's weird how time flies when your having fun _and_ when your not even in the mood for hot chocolate, or coffee, or Matt smiling there with you. There was a knock on the door but even during an alien apocalypse, who knocks on someone's door at 1 in the morning? I cautiously opened the door to find a guilty looking Matt staring up at me.

''Hey Matt, what's wrong?''

''I'm really sorry about your leg Bree, I should have stayed with you, I should have helped you... do you hate me?''

''Matt, this wasn't your fault, it was the mech's fault, and I could never, ever hate you, Matt your like a brother to me, and I could never hate my own brother. Come here,'' He ran up to me and just about strangled me with one of the strongest hugs I've ever had.

''You ok Matt?''

''Yeah,'' He yawned, ''I should go back to my room,''

''I'll walk with you, come on.'' He took my hand, and we started the walk back to the Mason room.

''See you later Matt.''

''Yeah, see you Bree.'' As Matt walked into his room, I started to walk to the cafeteria to get some hot chocolate or coffee, whichever they had. I got some hot chocolate, and went to sit down. A few minutes later, Colonel Weaver came and sat down next to me.

''Hey,'' I said.

''Hey,'' He said. No small talk yet I see. He needs something.

''Ok, I know your still... upset, about what happened, but I want you and Matt to go on patrol again tomorrow, you make a good tem, and he needs someone like you with him on patrols, if your not up for it though, I-''

''No, that would be great actually. Crying my eyes out all day isn't exactly exiting. I'll go tell Matt.'' I walked to the Mason room, but Matt wasn't there. I decided to just wait until I see him next, which I guess wasn't that far off, because he was out on my doorstep again, I wonder why?

''Hey Matt, what's up? I thought you were in your room.''

''What do you do when you have nightmares?''

''I usually go walk around, maybe get some hot chocolate, what do you say we go get some, then watch a movie?''

''Yeah!'' We walked back to the cafeteria, and got two mugs of hot chocolate, and then walked back to the RV. I opened the door and turned on the DVD player

''What do you wanna watch?'' He picked up an old action movie, no aliens, thank God!

''How about this one?''

''Ok, put the disc in that slot, and press play.'' About halfway through the movie, Matt fell asleep on my lap, and soon after, I fell asleep too. I dreamt that the aliens never came, and I was at school, just a normal kid, no spikes on my back. It was a really good dream. In the morning Tom came in, and I woke to his footsteps into my RV.

''I thought he'd be with you. Nightmares again?'

''Yeah, first he came to apologize for my leg, which he didn't need to do, then he came back since he couldn't sleep with because of the nightmares. We got hot chocolate, watched a movie, then he conked out on my couch.'' Matt woke up then, and Tom grabbed his hand, and they walked out.

''Oh hey Matt!'' He turned around rather quickly,

''Yeah Bree?''

''We have patrol tonight!''

''Ok!''

''See you later!''

''Yeah!'' I closed my door, and decided to go to the shooting range, As soon as I got there, I figured out how to shoot with my leg all messed up, and I let loose. I didn't even notice when Matt walked in.

''Bree! It's time for patrol!''

''KK!'' I slung my gun on my shoulder, and grabbed my crutches, We took a different rooftop today, since the last one was just a bunch of rubble. We didn't even notice the skitter lurking in the shadows behind us until it jumped out and grabbed Matt.

''BREE! HELP!"

''Matt!'' I shot the skitter, and it dropped a panicked Matt.

''Matt! Are you ok?''

''Yeah,'' I helped him up and we just sat there for the longest time. Why do bad things always always happen when I'm around? My watch beeped and we both got up We walked out of the building, and I went to go find Weaver or Tom or whoever. I finally found Weaver in his office, and knocked on the door frame.

''Yes Bree?''

''West side needs more security, found a skitter inside the perimeter. 2 or 3 more patrols might help a little. Anything else you need done?''

''Actually, yes. Hal and Tom are leaving on a food scout later today. I want you going with them since... your not busy.''

''Yeah, ok.'' He was gonna say since Ben can't. Maybe he would be able to soon. I went to get lunch where I was met by Maggie.

''Hey Maggie.''

''Hey Bree, so I heard your going on the scout later today?''

''And I assume your going with us?'' We both laughed. It was moments like these that I was gonna miss when I left. After lunch, I went to the armory to get loaded up, I needed more C4, grenades, and ammo. I found a gun that I didn't recognize, but it looked pretty cool. I was like a hand gun mixed with a sniper rifle. It came with a strap that fit perfectly around my thigh. I loaded up, and walked/hopped out to the truck we wee taking. Tom, Hal, and Maggie were waiting for me. You know my birthday's in a couple weeks. The new gun reminded me of the belt Jimmy had given me for my last birthday. I still have it. The truck started moving, and before I knew it, we were flying down the freeway.


	13. Chapter 13: Never too soon

As the truck slowed to a stop in front of a grocery store, we heard the unmistakable moan of a mech. We took cover, and positioned ourselves to shoot when I saw him, I saw Ben. accompanied by one mech.

''Tom, look, it's Ben, this may be our only chance.'' Tom nodded, told Hal and Maggie, and we aimed at the mech. I guess I wasn't completely covered because the mech shot my side. Ben looked over, and caught my eye. Tom, Hal, and Maggie shot the mech down, and Ben came running towards me. Tom spoke up,

''Bree, we gotta get you to the truck, Ben, help me?'' Ben grabbed me and ran to the truck. We got in, and Hal sped away back towards camp.

''Ben, I- I'm so sorry,'' I stuttered under my breath,

"Bree, don't worry, are you ok?''

''Yeah, I've had worse,'' I showed him my leg.

''Matt and I were on patrol. 3 mechs showed up. Trust me, I'm fine Ben. It's you we should be worried about, what did they do to you? Did thy hurt you? Ben if they did something to you I'll never forgive myself and-''

''Hey, don't worry, I'm fine.'' He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I only then realized how cold I was.

''God Bree, your freezing. Here.'' He took off his coat and handed It to me.

''Thanks Ben. I'm so glad your back, and Matt, he's gonna be ecstatic. You know I was gonna leave. In two weeks, I thought I was a liability to everyone. But not anymore. I didn't know what to without you.''

''Hey, it's ok. Come on, here we are.''

''Yeah, we're home.'' Home. It's been a while. I got out of the truck and winced, I hadn't realized how much my side hurt. Ben helped me walk in, where we were met by Anne, Weaver, and Matt. Matt ran up to Ben, and Anne saw my blood-soaked side.

''Bree! What the heck happened!''

''We saw Ben, there was a mech, I wasn't completely covered. How m I supposed to walk, I can't use the crutches with my side like this?'' I muttered the last part. Ben was still there, helping me walk, and I was so glad, if he wasn't there to support me, I'd be dead on the floor right now. When we got to the clinic, I was laid on a table, and Anne gingerly examined my side, It seemed like hours, even though it was probably only 60 minutes. Ben wouldn't leave, he was holding my hand, and I was probably breaking his, he was trying not to make eye contact with me. I had lost almost as much blood as I had with my leg, and I couldn't bear the pain anymore. I slowly faded away, alive, but only on the inside. I woke up later, a little disoriented. Ben was in a chair, asleep, with my hand intertwined with his.

''Ben, re you awake?''

''Bree? Thank God, it's been two days!''

''Two days!?'' I sat straight up, '' I have to go! I have patrols, and meetings, and scouts! And- and- and you! And I have to meet with surviving groups, and-''

''_And_, you won't be doing any of that. Anne said that when you wake up. I'm supposed to take you to the cafeteria to get lunch, and then straight to you RV. Then we can hang out or something.''

''And for how long will we have to do this routine?''

''A week, tops.'

''Fine. Lets go get lunch, I'm starving.'' He helped me to my feet, and we walked to the cafeteria. Today was Italian day, yum! After I piled my plate high with food, I ate faster than I ever have before. I don't think I've ever even _eaten_ that much ever before!

''Somebody's hungry,''

''_Somebody_ hasn't eaten in two days. Ready to go?''

''Yep, so what do you wanna do?''

''We can go play video games, I just found a wii. Or we could go to the shooting range?''

''Against doctors orders? Sounds like a plan. I could use some practice,'' We were there for about two hours, if Anne finds out, I'm dead meat.

''So what happened when they had you?''

''They interrogated me mostly, a few electric sticks.''

''God, sounds terrible. I'm just glad you home, and safe, in one piece. We should go to dinner.''

''Yeah, what are they having?''

''Spaghetti.''

''Sweet.'' As we walked down the corridor, Ben stopped me.

''What?''

''I have something for you. I'm sure my dad gave you the picture, and since your birthday is in a couple days, I have something for you,''

''You remembered.'' He pulled out a bracelet that looked handmade, it had brown leather, and it was identical to the one he had on.

''I had to do _something_ when I was locked up.'' He smirked and put the bracelet on my wrist.

''It's beautiful Ben.''

"It's the least I can do, I mean not only is my best friends birthday super close, but you took a bullet for me.'' I smiled, and we walked into the cafeteria. We got some lunch, and sat down next to Matt, Tom and Hal.. We looked around like a normal family would, in a normal place. But aliens, death and fear _was _the new normal. Weaver came to sit with us, and so did Anne and Lourdes.

''Hey Bree, we have eyes on a survivors group about 5 hours out, when they get here, you should greet them, your good at it.''

''Kk. Hey Ben, wanna come on patrol with me, We'll go as soon as we're done with dinner.

''Ok, I'm gonna go get ready, see you later.''

''See ya.'' Matt spoke next.

''Hey Bree do you think I could come with you when you meet the survivors?''

''Yeah, but it's your dads decision,'' I looked to Tom,

''Yeah, he can go,''

''Hey, I should go get ready for patrol, see you later guys.'' I got up and went to my RV, where I geared up and changed into combat boots, a girl in an alien-infested world's best friend. I found Ben and we walked over to a field where the patrol was to be held.

''What did you wanna do, when you grew up, before the invasion?''

''Idon't know, maybe a teacher, or a designer, you know I was quite the girly girl.''

''I can't eve begin to imagine the Bree I know as a girly girl.'' He chuckled, I slapped his arm and scowled.

''What's your biggest fear, not counting aliens.''

''That when I find my family, they'll all be dead, or I'll never find them. What's yours?''

''That I'll have to lose you again.'' I took a moment to ponder that. I smiled.

''Aliens or monsters?'' He didn't even think before answering that one.

''Monsters, any day. Favorite food.''

''Anything spicy. I know, it's weird.''

''Yeah. Patrols over you know, we can go inside. You should go get ready.''

''Yeah, come on. let's go.'' As we left, I made my way to my RV, where I cleaned up, took off a few weapons, and put my hair into a ponytail, it makes me look older, I slipped on a pair of heeled boots, and walked over to the stairs. I walked up, and found the trail leading to the main road, where I walked out to find about 100 survivors waiting there, all looking a little startled to see me.

''Hi, my names Bree, I'm from the 2nd Massachusetts militia regiment, I'll show you the city,'' I don't think all of them heard me, but they all followed me, and I met Matt at the bottom of the stairs. Ma, this was going to be _a lot _of handshakes.


	14. Chapter 14: A new future

After Matt and I had met about twenty or so people, we sent them off with Anthony to be shown underground Charleston. We started shaking hands again.

''Hi,''

''Hi, is there like a board here to look for missing family members?''

''Yeah, ask Hal, that boy over there, to show you it after the tour.'

''Thank you,''

I smiled and she went on. I shook hands with another few people before I looked up,

''Excuse me for a second...'' I started slowly up the steps, then tore up the rest, it was really him!

''Dad? Dad!'' I enclosed him in the tightest hug I've ever given.

''Bree? Bree!''

''Dad! your here! I missed you... and...and...I was starting... to think... that you, you might be dead... and-''

''Hey, shhh, I'm here now and that's all that matters, I love you Bree.''

''I love you too Dad.''

''Uuum... Bree? Are you ok?'' I _had _probably looked pretty weird doing that...

''Yeah Matt, uuum... this is my Dad Matt.''

''Your Dad? You found him!?''

''Yeah, I did,'' I clung to my Dad like I hadn't seen him in years- oh wait, I haven't.

''Dad, this is my friend Matt,''

''Nice to meet you Matt.''

''You too,''

''Hey Matt, do you mind taking over for me?''

''No, I don't mind, see you later Bree.''

''Thanks Matt, see you later, come on Dad!'' I took his hand and I showed him Charleston, he loved it!

''So what do you think?''

''It's amazing Bree, where do you stay?''

''Follow me, I'll show you my RV, good thing it has two bedrooms! Come on!'' Ben saw me, and he looked like he needed something,

''Hey Bree! Do you wanna come on the scouting mission today?''

''Can I take a rain check?''

''Sure, but why?''

''My Dad showed up!''

''He did? That's great!'' He pulled me close, then let me go, and I took Dad to my RV.

''So this is what I call home, do you like it?''

''It's amazing Bree,'' Only then did I remember my side and leg.

''Ow! Oh God...'' I bit my lip so hard, I probably broke through skin,

''Bree? Is everything ok?''

''Yeah, I just got shot a couple weeks ago on my leg and my side, I probably just broke my stitches open. I should go see Anne. Wanna come?''

''Yeah,''

''Hey before you go can you go grab my crutches, they're by the stairs?''

''Yeah, see you in a minute, love you.''

''Love you too,'' He left, and I went down to the clinic, where I found Anne.

''Hey Anne, can you check the stitches in my side? I think I may have ripped them open.''

''How? I told you to take it easy!'

''Well, I was... Until my Dad showed up.'

''Your Dad? Bree, that's great! Come here, let me stitch you back up.'' Just as she started, Tom walked in with my Dad, my Dad holding my crutches.

''Hey Anne, have you... seen Bree? I guess you have, Bree, your Dad's gonna go on the scout in an hour, wanna come?''

''Yeah, I'll take him to the armory, teach him how to shoot too. Come on Dad.'' Anne finished my side, and I hopped off the counter, grabbed my coat, my gun, and my Dad's hand, and led him to the armory.

''So what do you think off this place? It's where I come to blow off some steam. The shooting range is right over there.''

''Where do I start?''

''You need one regular big gun like this,'' I showed him the gun I had slung over my shoulder,

''A couple hand guns, a handful of knives, a belt... some C4 or grenades, an extra gun if you want, extra ammo, and whatever else you find.'' as he engaged in gun finding, I looked around to see if they had anything new, and I saw what looked like a mini crossbow, with a strap to go on your back. I tried it on, and it felt nice, so I decided to keep it.

''Since when did you like all this violence, you know, the guns and other weapons and stuff?''

''Since aliens invaded, crazy world.''

''Craziest. Do you have a lot of friends here?''

''Yeah, you met Matt and Ben, then there's their brother Hal, Maggie, Tom, Colonel Weaver, the other de-harnessed kids... and a few others. You know we should get going, yeah lets go.''

''Bree, what do you mean the other _de-harnessed _kids?'' I was silent for a few seconds, but then I took off my scarf, my guns, and my jacket, then turned around.

''The other kids like me. And the rest of the skitter rebellion.''

''Bree, why didn't you tell me about this?''

''Because I was afraid you would think of me as a freak. Or a skitter brain. Or a razorback. Or a coat hanger.''

''Bree, your my daughter, and I love you, and no skitter could take that away. Let's go, I bet everyone is waiting on us.'' I nodded, and we left. Tom, Colonel Weaver, Pope, Hale and Ben were waiting on us. I hopped in the very back with Ben, and the rest of the guys sat in the front.

''So that's your Dad?''

''Yeah, I can't believe he's actually here. I wonder if he knows about my Mom and my brother.''

''What was your Mom like?'' His question took me by surprise, he knew that it was a touchy subject, but then again, I knew he was bound to ask eventually.

''She had my hair and eyes, but she was tall, almost lanky, but she was beautiful. She had an almost musical voice, even though she can't sing. she believed in me. This is her wedding ring, I started wearing it while you were gone.'' I showed him the ring, then Pope opened the back window. Way to ruin the moment.

''_That's _your Dad? You know he's actually not that bad. I don't know how you two are related, but he might make a good-''

''You touch my Dad and I'll blast a hole straight through you head,'' I mimicked his sarcastic smile, and he closed the glass.

''You know maybe I should just blast him now.''

''Don't worry, He's just Pope, being his regular old, stupid, self.''

''Yeah, I guess your right. But I'll still put a bullet in his head if he touches my Dad.''

''Ok, you do that. but come on, we're here.'' We got out of the truck, and my Dad came up to me,

''Hey, you're not friends with that Pope guy are you? I don't think you should be around him-''

''Dad. I just threatened to shoot him. I don't hang out with him. Come on,'' We found a bunch of canned food that hadn't expired, and some hygiene products. We stocked up on medicine, and got some clothes and shoes for the growing store in Charleston. We got everything loaded, but I heard skitters in the distance.

''Guys,'' I looked to Ben, he heard them too.

''Guys, we need to leave, there's skitters-'' I couldn't have spoken sooner, skitters started pouring out of the bushes, surrounding us.

''Anyone have any ideas?'' I got a lot of nodded heads saying no, but I had a plan.

''Does everyone have some C4 or grenades?'' I got more yesses this time

''Get em' ready, on three. One, two, three!'' We threw the bombs, then a couple more.

''Tick, tick, boom!'' We shot at the few skitters who weren't dead, hopped back in the truck, and sped off back to Charleston. My Dad got in the back with Ben and I this time, with a horrified look on his mortified face.

''I take it hat wasn't fun for you Dad?''

''No, not at all, how do you do that?''

''I think of the people who can't be here with us to do it.''

''They're gone, aren't they?'' I nodded, with tears in my eyes

''And Jimmy, and Mike and Rick... Uncle Scott, Dai, Red Eye, countless others.''

''Oh. Bree, I'm so sorry-''

''Don't be. It's not your fault. We should help carry everything in.'' I said, with a fake smile, plastered on to my face. I hate talking about the people who were killed fighting this war. I lifted boxes probably three times my weight, no problem, but my Dad looked at me, worried.

'Hehe, spikes.''

''Oh.'' We got everything in, and I went to my, or should I say the, It's not just mine anymore, RV. Of course I had to go into my bedroom to change and take off a few weapons, and the picture of the Second Mass caught my eye, now filled to the brim with tears. My Dad walked into my room then.

''Who are they?''

''The Second Mass, before people started dropping like flies. It was taken just before I was captured. Here's Ben, Jimmy and I. Then there's Rick, his Dad Mike, Uncle Scott, Dai... God I miss them all. So so much.''

''You seem to really like those 3 boys, Ben seems really nice. So you know all those guys who went on the scout with us?''

''Yeah. The Masons were like a second family to me, he likes having me around, and I like having him around. Pope's just a jerk. But don't let him bias your opinion on the rest of the Berserkers, they're really cool, but your still not allowed to be one. Ben's my best friend. Jimmy was too... but...''

''I understand, so how about we go to the shooting range, I probably need to learn how to shoot this thing.'' He clumsily held up his gun,

''Kk, follow me, and if anyone asks, you're a fighter.'' We walked down to the range, and I handed him a couple magazines of regular ammo. I told him how to shoot, and he aimed.

''Loosen your grip, hold it straighter.'' He did what I told him to, and he made a pretty decent shot.

''How?''

''Practice makes perfect. And I have enhanced hearing, strength and sight. That helps too.'' My watch beeped, signaling I had a meeting, today it was with the rebellion.

''I have to go to a meeting, wanna come?''

''Sure, am I allowed?''

''I'm sure he won't mind.'' My Dad was in for quite a surprise.


	15. Chapter 15: Little bit of home

I walked down the hallway to get to the meeting, the new leader was there. I walked in, and there were a few rebel skitters, Tom, Weaver, Ben, and Colonel Porter.

''Hey, I brought my Dad if that's ok?'' I got mostly yeses, and a few de-harnessed kids stepped forward, as translators. The leader began.

''We have information on a harnessing facility, there is a group of unharnessed kids there, they are currently keeping them as hostages. There are 7 kids, and they are currently the only humans there. We will need at least 8 fighters for the mission. 6 have already stepped forward to come.

''I'm in. I couldn't be saved, but I can sure as heck save other kids.''

''I'm in too then. Bree shouldn't get to have all the fun.'' The kids were let go, and everyone left. We leave tonight.

''So...your going on a mission? I mean this is major, it's a... it's a-''

''Suicide mission. Dad don't worry, this is what I do. I'm a fighter, I have to fight. I'll be back, don't worry. Your my Dad, and I understand that you want me to be who I used to be, and around 24/7, but the times have changed. I'll be fine, it won't even take what used to be a school day. I love you Dad.''

''I love you too Bree. Be safe. I'm gonna go get lunch, wanna come?''

''Sorry, I've gotta go on patrol, see you later Dad,'' I walked off to my post, the building that had the skitter in it when Matt and I went there, but I was more cautious this time around, I was alone today. I went to the rooftop, where I saw Pope with my Dad. I lined up a shot that was close to Pope's foot, and took it.

''Next time I won't miss Pope! Stay the heck away from my Dad!'' My Dad slowly ran off, and I went back to patrol. It was boring out here without someone with you. There was a lot of rubble, so I looked through it. I found pictures, and newspaper clippings. Bullet shells and a water canteen. A blood spatter. Someone must have died up here, alone. The sun was starting to set, and so I headed off to the truck for tonight's mission, said goodbye to my Dad, and hopped in. It took about 30 minutes to get to the facility. This place really creeps me out, especially now that I know what happens inside. Everyone took thier positions, Ben and I on the roof. We were to distract the skitters, shoot them, get the kids, get the heck out of there, bomb the place. Ben jumped down, and as the skitters went over to him, I jumped down too. He aimed, shot, and I did the same. We didn't hear any mech's, so we stood and walked over to the kids.

''Ben, take them to the truck, I'm gonna go plant the bombs.'' I ran into the all too familiar factory, and put the bombs in the designated places. I had some extra, and i put it on the tank. I also put a menacing smile on my face. I ran out, and hopped in the back of the truck, then started to explain what had just happened to them.

''Hi, I'm Bree, and that's Ben over there, and we're from Charleston. You were just rescued from an Espheni harnessing facility, but you'll go to Charleston and be perfectly normal. Any questions?''

''You said your name was Bree?''

''Yeah... wait... Peter?!''

''Bree!''

''Oh God Peter, your... not dead!'' I couldn't believe my best friend was here! I thought he was dead! I looked around at some of the kids and I knew some of them!

''Lauren? Shane? Oh my God I can't believe your here!'' Some of my best friends in the world are here! I smiled at Ben who was standing awkwardly in the corner.

''Ben, these are my friends Peter, Shane and Lauren,''

''Oh, well as you probably already know, I'm Ben. Nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too.''

''Uh, hey Bree?'' Said Shane.

''Yeah?''

''How exactly did you just jump off a 4 story building?'' I froze.

''Oh... uh...''

''It was someone else, she was already down there,'' Thank God for Ben! The rest of the ride was silent but when we got to Charleston we all piled out and almost immediately started a new conversation.

''So, how do you like Charleston?''

''It's... breathtaking! How do you not get lost?''

''it's really not as big as it seems, you'll catch on quick. Hey Lauren, wanna go get dinner?''

''Yeah! Come on Bree!'' We got into line, and once we got our food, we went to go see my Dad.

''Hey Dad,''

''Hey Mr. Harrison,''

''That's your last name Bree?'' I hadn't even heard Ben behind me!

''Yeah, you didn't know that?''

''Nope, so i would say our mission was pretty succesful, wouldn't you?''

''Yes, now let's eat.'' Shane and Peter joined us later.

''Hey Bree,''

''Yeah Shane?''

''How do you become a fighter? I want to help win this war.''

''Find someone in a camo uniform. Or me. That works too. We can go find Tom or Colonel Weaver after dinner if you'd like. I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you, they'll be seeing a lot of you in the future.'' I was surprised when Peter spoke next.

''Wait, wait, wait, so your telling me that you know Tom Mason and Dan Weaver? They're like resistance legends!''

''Yeah, Tom's Ben's dad, and Weaver's the leader of the 2nd mass.''

''The Second Mass?'' The boys said in unison.

''You two were part of the Second mass, the best fighting resistance group _ever_? And you personally know Tom Mason and Dan Weaver. Wow.''

''Never call Colonel Weaver by his first name, he hates it.''

''Wow,'' Wow. More unison.

''Come on Shane, wanna go?''

''Yeah!''

''Kk, see you guys later.'' We started walking down the halls, and we came upon Tom's office, and since he shouldn't be in any meetings right now, I knocked on the door, Shane still in awe.

''Yes? Come in,''

''Hey tom, so this is my friend Shane, he'd like to become a fighter?'' Shane was standing there dumbfounded like Tom was the most amazing person in the world.

''Yeah, that would be great Bree, do you mind training him? And you said he was your friend, like before the invasion?''

''Yeah, he was actually one of my best friends before the invasion, my friends Lauren and Peter are here too, we got them from the harnessing facility.''

''Good, hey, can you take patrol with Ben later today? We need an extra person on the south perimeter. you can take Shane along too if you want.''

''Yeah, thanks Tom, see you later,''

''See you Bree,'' Shane and I walked out, and I pulled him along to the armory, but since he wasn't technically a fighter, he could only have a few things.

''Grab a handgun, a regular gun, and three knives, and extra ammo. I'm taking you to the shooting range, then patrol with Ben and I.''

''Ok, I still can't believe your like, friends with Tom Mason. And his son, Ben, he seems nice. And a little into you.''

''Is that a bad thing?''

''Well no, there's just something about him... I don't know, probably just me.''

''Well, he's mt best friend, and could be my brother. You'll like him once you get to know him. He doesn't really like to open up to many people anymore. He's a lot like you though.''

''Eh. So I just pull the trigger, reload and repeat?''

''Yep but remember the safety button and all those things too, but other than that, it's pretty simple. Try not to miss.''

''Ok. So when did a rocker chick Bree? All I remember is a girly girl.''

''Things change. No offense, but you were a nerd, now your fighting.''

''Yeah. So what was the 2nd Mass like?''

''Amazing. I had friends in my first week there. I had two Best friends, Ben and... and... Jimmy.'' I could feel tears in my eyes. Almost everyone I've ever loved is dead.

''He's... gone, isn't he?'' I nodded, and Ben came into the range.

''Hey guys, you ready for patrol?''

''Yeah Ben, I just gotta go get my jacket, meet you two there?''

''Yeah,'' Unison, really?

''God I hate unison,''' I muttered as I ran to my RV. I grabbed my jacket and started to jog to the south part of Charleston, but when I got close, I heard Ben and Shane fighting, I wonder what happened?

''Look _razorback,_ stay away from Bree, she deserves better than you, everyone here deserves better than you, you freak! I don't want to see you anywhere near her!''

''Look I swear, I'm perfectly normal! Let's just forget this ever happened, for Bree.''

''No Ben,'' I stepped out,''Becaus I guess since he hates us _razorbacks, _we otta just leave him and his pathetic little self to judge people like us.''

''Wait Bree, you... you have spikes?''

''Yeah, so I guess you hate me now too, now don't you?''

''Bree, I'm sorry-''

''Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Shane! What can you say, what can you possibly say, that would make up for this! Just leave me alone!'' I ran away crying to my RV

''I can't believe I thought that for a second, one measly second that maybe I could live a _normal _life! Why does everything always happen to me!? To **me**?!''

''Hey, you ok?''

''Go away Ben.''

''Bree, I'm not leaving.''

''Fine.'' I got up and walked into my kitchen. I got a mug, water, and cocoa, and made hot chocolate. I wrapped myself in a blanket, and got on the couch. Ben sat down next to me, and I leaned into him, drowning his shirt in my tears.

''Hey, it's gonna be ok Bree. Shane was a jerk, you don't need him, you're gonna be ok, I promise.''

''But how do you know that? I could die any day, Someone I love could die any day, countless things can happen, and countless things _have_ happened. Maybe I should just like, take a week off or something. 8 years has to cont for some vacation time, right?'' I smiled at my joke, even though I was being somewhat serious. The skies were gray today, kind of like my mood. I was drained of energy, heart, soul, and tears. I fell asleep on top of Ben, and I think he fell asleep soon after, until Tom walked into the RV in the morning.

''Oh, I'm sorry, uh-''

''Don't worry Tom, we just ell asleep like that, uh I gotta go talk to Weaver, see you later.'' I walked out into the humid morning, and walked into my Dad on the way to Weaver's to office.

''Hey Dad, where ya going?''

''Patrol with Shane, gotta go, see you later, love you.''

''Love you too Dad,'' I walked on to Weaver's office, and the door was wide open, so I walked in.

''Hey Captain, can I ask you something?''

''Sure, anything Bree.''

''ok, so I was wondering if maybe I could take like a week off? You know with everything that's happened-''

''You do that Bree. I forget your still a kid sometimes, you can't have all work no play, take it easy for a week, you deserve it.''

''Thanks Captain.'' I would not be taking it easy though, much to my disliking.


End file.
